


Space And Time

by kirayo2hikage



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Изо дня в день он просыпался в холодной постели, набирал полные легкие остывшего за ночь воздуха и замерзшими руками тянулся к старинной курительной трубке, которая продолжала хранить тепло своей прежней владелицы.





	Space And Time

_Is it painful to be **the person who waits**? Or is it more painful to be **the person who makes others wait**?_

Ожидание бывает приятным — сладким и томным, как безмятежный дневной сон, пронизанный нежными лучами весеннего солнца, как чашка крепкого и сладкого чая, как свернувшийся на коленях клубочком мурлыкающий кот.

Ожидание бывает испепеляющим — резким и невыносимым, как жаркий поцелуй лета, как температура в знойный лихорадочный полдень, как жадное пламя, лижущее гладкую белую кожу, когда неосторожно задерживаешь ладонь над восковой свечой.

Ожидание бывает пронизывающим — болезненным и резким, как внезапный порыв осеннего ветра, как разболевшийся зуб или осколок стекла, впившийся в плоть, как стонущие под натиском бури стволы деревьев.

Но постоянное ожидание, в состоянии которого год за годом жил Ватануки, было холодным, как камень, как зимний снег, когда касаешься его голой рукой. Бесконечное, безграничное, как хмурое серое небо, нависшее над городом. Изо дня в день он просыпался в холодной постели, набирал полные легкие остывшего за ночь воздуха и замерзшими руками тянулся к старинной курительной трубке, которая продолжала хранить тепло своей прежней владелицы.

Его собственный глаз давно превратился в голубой осколок — безжизненный и безразличный. Если бы не жертва, принесенная Домэки в виде собственного насквозь пропитанного жизненной энергией ока, Ватануки давно остыл бы, как надгробная плита после захода солнца — _его_ Солнца.

Ожидание бывает наказанием, но бывает и обещанием. Ватануки сам связал себя обетом, собственноручно опутав себя нитями судьбы вместо того, чтобы освободиться от них. Возможно, судьба выбрала его — но и он тоже выбрал свою судьбу. Ожидание. Глухая вечность разделяет его с той, которую он ждёт, и этот занавес настолько плотен, что ни один звук не долетает до противоположной стороны. И всё же он будет ждать. Вечность когда-нибудь кончится, верит Ватануки. В древней книге дедушки Домэки он прочёл, что ничто не длится вечно — даже сама Вечность. Ему остаётся только ждать. Стена когда-нибудь рухнет, и он вновь услышит её голос. Каким он покажется ему спустя целую вечность? Далёким и полузабытым? Или же близким и родным?

Он готов ждать, потому что она тоже ждёт — по ту сторону Вечности, по направлению к Забытью. Возможно, её ожидание совсем не похоже на его собственное — оно может быть теплым, как сон, или тревожным, как свист ветра в пустом доме. Но чутье подсказывало ему, что она делила с ним этот леденящий холод, это существование на грани прекращения существования. Не смерть, нет — он даже в мыслях не считал её умершей. Ведь если бы она умерла, Ватануки ощутил бы резкую боль, которая со временем превратилась в ноющую время от времени рану — саднящую, но медленно затягивающуюся. Но боли не было, был только холод и пустота, без проблеска тепла и света. 

Что было бы, если бы он сам умер — если бы он мог умереть? Встретились бы они в другом мире, соприкоснулись бы их души хоть на короткий миг на границе между жизнью и смертью? Или он был бы обречен на ожидание и в другом мире — такое же болезненное, просто более одинокое, никем не разделённое?

Ватануки верил в переплетение судеб. Если он был здесь, она тоже должна была существовать где-то, иначе его бы утащило вслед за ней в небытие. Она не могла исчезнуть — иначе он бы исчез вместе с ней. Время отняло её, но не стёрло и не сотрёт, пока он жив. Он будет ждать вечность, если потребуется, потому что её желанием было его существование.

Значит, он будет существовать, пока сама вечность не отступится перед ним.


End file.
